


AFTER PARTY

by xenaamazon



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenaamazon/pseuds/xenaamazon
Summary: A bit of smut after a concert.





	AFTER PARTY

**Author's Note:**

> As with most of my works this is being posted without any editing done, with the exception of spell check (which isn't perfect). Though unlike most of my works this one was written while bored at work, so take it as it is.
> 
> Also, while this could really be after any concert one so chooses, the suit in my mind when writing this was the one he wore at the L.A. concert on July 14, 2018.

harry ran down the steps of the stage and back towards the tunnel to the staging area, the screams of the crowd following in his wake. the electric feeling that came with good shows making his skin tingle. he smiled at the various crew members that he passed on his way to his dressing room, barely registering anything being said to him. his mind was shifting from the show to what was waiting for him in the dressing room with every step that he took. it was a good show he thinks, a smile on his face at the job well done but the after party is going to be pretty damn good too. after what felt like far too long of a journey he found himself standing in front of his dressing room door. he paused and took a deep breath before opening the door, his eyes landing on the beautiful brunette sitting on the couch. she had her legs crossed and had her hands resting lightly in her lap, a drink (whiskey he assumed) sat in front of her on the small coffee table. 

“did you see it?” he asked as he stepping into the small room and closing the door behind him. 

a small smile played on her lips, he knew the answer, she never missed one of his shows if she could help it, but every time he asked it as though everyone else in the arena hadn’t been there and the performance was for her and her alone. “every moment.” she stood up and moved around the coffee table to stand in front of him. he noticed that she was wearing a new dress, one that he suspected she had bought just for him as it was a little shorter cut than she normally wore fact accentuated by the way she pulled it down ever so slightly when she first stood up. “your shirt is soaked, I can see every single one of your nipples, styles.” he couldn’t help but blush at her words, more from the accusing tone she used as though he hadn’t just been out on stage for 2 hours running around in the hot lights. “but, I think you should leave the suit on just a little bit longer.” she brushed the back of her hand against his cock, which had started to get hard the moment he had left the stage, knowing she was waiting for him. he couldn’t help but let out a small moan at the teasing touch, and her smile broadened into a large grin as she moved her hand so she could palm him through his slacks. 

slowly she lowered herself down to her knees, her right hand running along this shaft through his slacks, her eyes never leaving his. she did that, when she wanted to take control, she would lock eyes with him and held his gaze for as long as she could. it felt like a silent challenge, like she was daring him to take control back, but he never did, not unless she wanted him to. once she was on her knees she reached up with her left hand and unzipped his slacks, she wasted no time in reaching in to pull out his now fully hard cock. she stroked him several times slowly, enjoying the feel of him, the control she had over him when just moments ago he had an entire arena at his mercy. she traced her lips with the tip of his cock, the feel of her soft lips and hot breath driving him slightly mad. she swirled her tongue around his tip and gave a slight giggle at the taste of him before she wrapped her lips around him, her tongue flat and broad against him as she took him fully into her mouth. his head fell back has he reached down and tangled his fingers in her hair, trying hard to not move, to let her set the pace. once she had him as far as she could take him she ran her tongue side to side teasing him even more than she already had. it felt like hours but it was probably only moments when she final started to pull back off of him, her tongue flicking out at his tip once again. her hand slowly stroking him as he looked back down at her, wanting more, needing more, wanting to take control and yet wanting her to have all of it. “please,” he begs and to his surprise not only does her hand pick up its pace, but her eyes soften, a slight release of the control she has maintained in the few moments since he stepped into the dressing room. 

she lowers herself slightly and places her tongue flat against him and ran it along his underside before taking him into her mouth again, nothing slow and teasing about this time. she took him down and quickly began to bob her head along his length, her right hand wrapped around him just past her lips the pressure change from her mouth to her hand driving him on. his hands dug into her hair even more trying to keep himself from thrusting into her but knowing that he wanted her, wanted more of her. “please,” he begs again and once again she pulls off of him, spit and pre-cum trailing from her lips as she looks up at him, her right hand still stroking him, though slowly again, her thumb running across his tip before going back down. 

“please what?” he voice breathy, needy. 

he moves his hands so he is cupping her cheeks, now flushed, and leans down to kiss her feeling the need she has for him as she kisses him back. he breaks the kiss and rests his forehead against hers, once again looking into her eyes, “let me have you.” she nods, and he pulls her back up to her feet, he hand still running along him. he reaches down between them and slides his hand under her dress, a bit of surprise runs through him as he finds she isn’t wearing any knickers and he wonders briefly if she had worn any during the show. regardless, he is glad for their absence now has he slips his fingers into her already dripping wet folds, brushing gently across her clit. her breath catches and her hand falters in its ministrations for the first time that night and he realizes how absolutely desperate for him she is for him. he slides his fingers down further, and slips two of his fingers into her, resting his palm against her clit. she gasps again, and grabs onto his arm with her free hand to steady herself as he finger fucks her in time to her stroking his cock. he taps her g-spot and presses his hand against her clit suddenly her hand is gone from his cock and is now locked tight around his wrist as she holds his hand in place as her orgasm rolls over her. he watches her face as he feels her muscles’ tighten around him, loving the look in her eyes of absolute lust and satisfaction mixed together. slowly she loosens her grip on his wrist and he gently pumps his fingers into her a few more times before pulling them out of her. 

harry grabbed onto her and gently moved her around, pushing her up against the door to the dressing room, needing to be inside of her as soon as possible. he pulled her knee up to his hip, her dress pulling up to expose her to him, her wet heat brushing against his desperate cock as she shifted her weight and hooked her leg around him. he positioned himself at her entrance and looked into her eyes again, wanting to see in her face the moment that he fills her. “please” she begs and he can’t help but smile as he thrusts his hips up into her. her breath catches and her eyes flutter closed as she is suddenly so full of him. he quickly builds up a manic pace with his hips, needing to cum, needing them to both cum. she wraps her other leg around him, trying to get him deeper. her arms wrap around him tightly pulling him against her even as she’s pined to the door. she can feel his fingers digging into her ass as he supports her while he pulls her hips in tighter against him. the embellishments on his suit scratch against her exposed skin, a brief thought crosses her mind about how she will be scratched up for a few days from the jacket but even as the thought comes to her it quickly disappears as she feels her second orgasm quickly start to build. “harry,” she pants in his ear, knowing that it won’t take long for her to cum again, “I’m almost there”.

he turns his head and places a kiss against the exposed skin of her neck, her fingers reach into his curls as she draws closer to the edge. he pulls almost all the way out before slamming back into her fully, the shock of suddenly being so empty and so full again trips her over the edge and she cries out as she cums around him, triggering his own orgasm to finally wash over him as he stills within her, feeling every bit of her against him, not wanting it to ever end but knowing that it must. slowly he feels himself come down from the high, and the loosening grip on him tells him that she is too. he pulls back to look at her before giving her another, far more gentle kiss. she unhooks her legs from around him and he lowers her back down so she is stand in front of him again before they break the kiss. she smiles at him, suddenly aware of the sound of thousands of people leaving the arena over their heads. “it was a good show” she whispers, still slightly out of breath.

“and one hell of an after party.”


End file.
